solaris_risingfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix Confederation
Notable Members *Dwain 'Deimos' Zarola - Human/Zerg Hybrid (with Necron Overlord Arm) - Founder/Leader *Isebrae - Eldar Lone Ranger - Founder *Talus Lofn - Human Tech-Priest Enginseer - Founder *Ahaskhet - Necron Lord *Baelish - Tyranid Hive Tyrant *Roland Kane - Human (insert rank here) *Tuskragg - Ork Warboss Government The term 'government' is used quite loosely when it comes to the Phoenix Confederation: the Phoenix Confederation contains various groups with their own semi-autonomy, but all answer to the Phoenix Lord's orders. While each group governs itself as it sees fit, there are certain guidelines they must follow, requiring or disallowing various things. Sub-Groups The various groups of the Phoenix Confederation include: *Phoenix Crypt (Necron) *Phoenix Hive (Tyranid) *Phoenix Brotherhood (Human) *WAAAGH! Poheeniks (Ork) *Phoenix Swarm (Zerg) Military Like the government, the Phoenix Confederation's military is also loosely-built, as each group governs its own military, although segments of these militaries are taken and used by the Phoenix Lord for his personal use. Military Doctrine Planetary Defense Expansion for the Phoenix Confederation is slow, mostly due to the fact that they ensure that all colony worlds are heavily protected before moving on. The first stage of this protection involves clusters of anti-capital ship orbital guns and anti-fighter orbital satellites in orbit around the planet. In smaller numbers tend to be the Onager-class Orbital Particle Ion Cannon, a gun platform able to fire particle beam lances at ships, with the power to obliterate an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer in one shot, and potentially destroy or damage 2 more ships behind it. More common weapons would be the Short Bow-class Plasma Pulse Cannons or the Hand Crossbow-class Gauss Satellite, best suited for taking down fighters and transports, but can cause severe damage to capital ships if well-coordinated and in large-enough numbers. Furthermore, if that fails, the planets are protected with planetary shields, designed in such a way that planet-side ground-to-space guns can shoot through them at the enemy. These cannons vary from the Stiletto-class Planetary Cannon, which is able to cripple Citadel Alliance frigates, to the Claymore-class Super Planetary Cannon, which is able to gut, even destroy, an Imperium of Man Grand Cruiser in one shot. Although, smaller cannons like the Stiletto have a much higher rate of fire than ones like the Claymore, the former able to fire at nearly 18 shots per second, while the Claymore tends to only be able to fire once every minute. Furthermore, no more than one Claymore tends to be deployed on a planet at a time, while hundreds, if not thousands, of Stilettos may be present. Sub-Groups Necron Tyranid Human *1st <> *2nd <> *3rd Special Tasks Corps - Corps meant for security, special ops, and other tasks not meant for the mainstream forces; typically work with Phoenix Crypt Wraiths and Phoenix Hive Lictors *4th Beastmaster Corps - Corps that uses some Imperial Guard units, but primarily works with the Phoenix Zerg Swarm and the Tyranid Phoenix Hive, leading their non-sapient creatures into battle in place of their own sapient units. *5th Assault Corps - Corps utilized to engage heavily-fortified enemy positions; uses Dracolisk Artillery Pieces and Ruinblade Tanks predominantly *6th Mobile Reconnaissance Corps - Highly-mobile and quiet scouting corps *7th Galactic Marines - Soldiers using experimental equipment using both Necron and recovered Imperium tech to create the Bellatores Tonitrus (Thunder Warriors), a Quantity-Over-Quality emulation of the Adeptus Astartes *8th Sky Corps - Airborne Troopers using jump jets for increased mobility behind enemy lines *9th Elite Corps - Elite Trooper Corps utilizing combination *10th Star Corps - Soldiers utilizing both Necron and recovered Imperium tech to recreate Imperial Guard units and gear Zerg *Raptor Brood - Fast-moving Zerg Hive specializing in high-speed Zerg units Soldiers Necron Necron Warrior army.jpg|Necron Warrior Tyranid Lictor_Ambush.jpg|Lictor Human Imperial_Guard_Soldier_vigilant.jpg|Guardsman Kasrkin_hvy_plasma.jpg|Imitation Kasrkin Bellatores Tonitrus Phoenix Tactical Marine.png|Tactical Marine Phoenix Assault Marine.png|Assault Marine Phoenix Vanguard Veteran.png|Vanguard Veteran Phoenix Sternguard Veteran.png|Sternguard Veteran Phoenix Terminator.png|Terminator Phoenix Assault Terminator.png|Assault Terminator Ork SluggaBoy.png|Slugga Boy Battle Droids Ground Vehicle Types Titans 233767919.jpg|Warhound (Scavenged) Phoenix Spider Mech.png|Araneae-class Assault Mech Fighter/Aircraft Classes Fighters and Attack Planes Drones and UAVs Super-Planes Bombers Plane-based Gunships Non-Combat Planes Helicopters Other Combat Aircraft Other Non-Combat Aircraft Starfighters Airship Classes Starship Classes Hyperion battlecruiser by goreface13-d5qdery.jpg|Monolith-class Battlecruiser (Rebuilt Behemoth-class Battlecruiser) Cardinal-class_Cruiser.jpg|Monarch-class Heavy Cruiser (Rebuilt Cardinal-class Heavy Cruiser) StormWardensBattleBarge.jpg|Lephantis-class Battle Barge (Rebuilt Battle Barge)